


Farewell, Our Paradise

by clxude



Series: Ushiten Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, but honestly if you're not reading the manga why are you reading shira fic, canon typical angst, post tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really wanted to beat him, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"You were right; he was different, almost scary. His baseless self-confidence threw me off. I wanted to be able to say straight to their faces, <em>'I'm stronger than you'."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell, Our Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ushiten week day 5//post tournament

The Shiratorizawa gym floor had always been cold. It was only increased after the inter-high tournament. Sweat dried on Satori's skin, but not before leaving a slight chill. From his current position, he could make out each scratch and mar on the heavily waxed wooden floor. He faintly wondered if he would ever see it again in such great detail. He pushed the thought aside, fully submerging himself in the group cool down stretches.

His legs ached from the five sets of near constant jumps and all the blocking drills afterwards, burned slightly from pulled muscles, and he was dead on his feet, but he still managed to summon the energy to start up a conversation with Wakatoshi.

"You really wanted to beat him, didn't you?"

"Yes. You were right; he was different, almost scary. His baseless self-confidence threw me off." He replied. They were stretching together, like they did after every practice. Wakatoshi's hands were lower than strictly necessary, like after they were after every practice. "I wanted to be able to say straight to their faces, _ 'I'm stronger than you' _ ."

"But he wasn't the only good person on the team. Glasses-kun's blocks could rival even mine at some point."

"I don't doubt it. Even now, they're slightly better. He does not appear to rely off of instinct alone, which could benefit him greatly in the long run."

The conversation revered off from there, drifting between the other players at Karasuno ("The libero was quite skillful," "Yeah! He was all like  _ bam _ and  _ whoosh _ !") to Satori's new favorite shounen manga ("It's no  _ One Piece, _ but  _ Owari no Seraph _ has its perks.").

The conversation followed them on the walk from school and into Tendou's room. The small space was filled with copies of Shounen Jump and countless volumes of manga. Posters for different anime were sticky tacked to the wall, covering almost all of the paint.

They fell into an easy silence eventually. Satori moved around his room, a stack of even more posters in his arms. Sometimes, he would lift one above his head, studying different angles, before climbing precariously on his desk chair to tape the A3 sheets of paper to the ceiling. Wakatoshi was laying on his bed, arms resting under his head. Occasionally, he would voice his opinions on possible poster positions, but for the most part, was quiet.

Once he was content with the new decorations (eight new posters, paired off with some slight rearranging), Satori settled down beside Wakatoshi, laying atop the maroon duvet. His head rested on the ace's shoulder, and he could just make out the clean scent of soap from a post-practice shower.

It was like this after every game, whether or not they won. Calming silence, room decorations, domestic cuddling, the occasional pop culture reference that flew right over Wakatoshi's head.

Satori rolled over, his face a few inches above the other's. "I wanted to win, Wakatoshi-kun. I really did. I always have. But, this year - "

"I wanted to stand on the stage in Tokyo with you." The words came out in the barest whisper.

His voice dropped to match Wakatoshi's.

"Someday, I'll go to the Olympics to watch you play, and you'll stand on the podium to accept the gold medal. I won't have it any other way, and some security guard will have to hold me back from running to you."

Wakatoshi swallowed, and gave a small nod.

"I promise, Satori."

It was the same oath every time, sealed with the same kiss. It was small, barely large enough to constitute as anything more than skin on skin contact, but it was the most Wakatoshi could give. Satori didn't mind, happily accepting whatever he was given, cherishing each and every small kiss.

He pulled back, laying his head back down on the ace's shoulder.

"Good, I want to hear the national anthem on international television again."

"So do I, Satori. I'll do it all for you; I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Requests are welcome at my [tumblr](http://mother-iwa-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
